Revenge Pirate 4
By 1751, Captain Henry Barbossa had assembled a pirate fleet of ten ships, with the Queen Anne's Revenge serving as his flagship. This man served aboard the flagship. Biography Shortly after Blackbeard's death, Barbossa managed to assemble a pirate fleet of ten ships, with the Queen Anne's Revenge ''serving as his flagship. Barbossa's fleet became the terror of the Caribbean, pillaging the wealthy trade ships and filling the holds of the ''Queen Anne's Revenge with treasures beyond most men's wildest dreams. A year after Blackbeard's death Barbossa and his pirates ruled the seas of the New World. However, Barbossa's reign of terror came to an end when the Spanish pirate hunter Armando Salazar and his crew of cursed soldiers escaped from the Devil's Triangle, hell-bent on killing all pirates on the Seven Seas, with their main target being Jack Sparrow, the pirate who caused Salazar's demise many years ago. Their first victims were ships of Barbossa's fleet, which were mercilessly destroyed and sent to the bottom of the sea. Only one pirate from each ship they destroyed was left alive to tell the tale of the undead Spaniards taking command of the sea. Soon, the Queen Anne's Revenge was the only ship in Barbossa's fleet that had not been sunk. Intent on stopping the threat, Barbossa and his crew sailed in search of the murderers. Soon after the pirates found the cursed soldiers, the ghosts jumped aboard the Revenge, holding anyone who stood in their way at gun or sword-point. This pirate was threatened by a Ghost soldier, but survived the negotiations between Barbossa and Capitan Salazar. Along with the rest of the living crew, he boarded the Ghost ship, the Silent Mary, where they would lead Salazar to Jack Sparrow. This man and the others were forced to work aboard the vessel while Barbossa took the helm. After locating Sparrow, a failed attempt to annihilate him took place, after which many of Barbossa's crewmen were executed by Salazar. Only a select few survived to accompany Barbossa to Hangman's bay, this man among them. They interrupted Jack Sparrow's forced wedding with Beatrice Kelly, pointing pistols at the pirates attending the event. After Barbossa shot Pierre Kelly in the leg, and the pirates at the wedding all fled. The crew of the Revenge combined with Jack's crew to board the recently released Black Pearl, on which they sailed to the Black Rock Island. However, they came under attack from the crew of the Silent Mary, who attacked the pirates. This pirate fought a ghost soldier, but survived the attack until when the ghosts retreated to the Mary. He was still alive when the crew reached Black Rock Island, and remained on the Pearl when Jack and Barbossa went into Poseidon's tomb. They later turned the capstan, in order to lower the anchor into the tomb, allowing Barbossa, Jack, Henry Turner and Carina Smyth to climb up. However, Barbossa sacrificed his life to kill Salazar and save the crew. This man and the other Revenge crewmen joined Jack's crew of the Pearl. His further fate remains unknown. Appearances Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Fate Unknown Category:Males Category:Pirates